It's All As It Should Be
by ashangel101010
Summary: Sequel to "A Duel of Personalities" story. I am Yun-Shuno and I see all.


It's All As It Should Be

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- For the Love of Life by David Sylvian

* * *

I am Yun-Shuno, the Goddess of Forgiveness, the Possessor of 1,000 Eyes, the Pardoner, and Armitage Hux.

I am on Hapes.

I am weaving through the gilded halls of the Fountain Palace.

I am dodging bolts of fabrics,

vases of flowers,

and the Zel twins.

I find the golden door inlaid with green crystals,

and knock like Tenel taught me to.

Tenel opens the door;

Her green eyes widen.

"Armitage, your hair…it's lovely."

Ben/Kylo/Matt did my hair.

He crimped it, took one long strand

and weaved it into a braid diadem.

" _Who taught you?"_

" _My mom."_

"I look like I came from the wild!"

She nods politely and tilts her head;

I see her uninvited guest at the octagon table.

The guest came to Hapes because the Force told her to.

But she would deny such manipulation,

like her son would.

"Senator Organa,"

Tenel pulls me in,

making the basket jostle,

and shuts the door.

"I'd like for you to meet my dear friend,

Armitage Hux."

I bow like a knight before a Naboo prince,

while balancing the basket on top of my head.

"There is no need to bow. I am just a Senator."

Liar, liar, liar.

You're Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan,

Queen of New Alderaan, New Republic Senator,

And Ben/Kylo/Matt's mother.

"I don't know how to greet a Senator."

"But you're from the First Order."

I smile with endless patience,

and maintain my bow.

"I went there, but I'm not from there.

The Unknown Regions is where I'm from."

I stand with perfect Academy posture,

while the basket falls into my arms.

"I see."

"Armitage just uses them for credits."

"So does everyone else."

"I see."

She can see from my swirling,

emerald skirts, my bare chest,

my tattoos, my burnt arm

that I'm too wild for them.

Too weird for the New Republic.

"Did you bring my figs?"

"Yes, along with the asp."

She laughs, but I uncover the basket.

Lamia lifts her rainbow-colored head

and flicks her forked tongue.

"How colorful, but I doubt its bite."

"Her spit will turn hair into any color."

"Just hair?"

Leia comes for a closer look,

and Lamia spits at her.

Her dark brown hair turns Alderaan blue.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry! Lamia is cheeky

when she wakes from her nap."

"Can you make an _anti-dye_?"

"Uh no, Tenel, but it wears off in a week."

Lamia looks at Tenel.

Tenel shoots her a warning look.

Lamia curls back into the basket.

"I presume she hasn't poisoned me."

"No, Senator, she can only dye your hair

and bite. And be worshipped as a God."

"So your fairy-child is still doing that?"

I nod, regretting not telling Sheeva

about their God's departure.

"Fairy-child?"

She holds her Sabacc face

better than her son.

With a whirl of her bejeweled skirts,

and a pert smile,

Tenel simplifies the strange.

"Armitage is a kind of bioengineer."

"Mad scientist is also an apt description."

"He shapes life."

Akin to motherhood

long past, but

never forgotten.

"I must go, Senator, would you

mind if Armitage entertains you

while I attend to wedding business?"

"That would be fine, Queen-Mother."

Tenel departs in a golden whorl,

taking the rainbow-spitting asp,

leaving us behind.

* * *

The Kamarian-crystal chandelier

twinkles green sickles

On the red flow-cushions.

"How long did you had to wait to see Tenel?"

"Five hours."

"The wedding (and politics) keep her busy."

"I came unannounced."

"Why?"

"I felt like it."

A perfectly Solo answer.

"Ah, free will."

Predestination.

"Is that why your hair is like that?"

"Hmm?"

"Not a manmade structure."

Like the Ewok village.

"But it is!"

"The architect?"

"Matt."

"Matt."

"He's a radar technician;

he has an identical twin;

he's my boyfriend."

"And what does the twin do?"

"Fights."

Very much like you.

"Stormtrooper?"

"Commander."

Shares it with the General.

"They brought the rank back?"

"The FO are run by Old Imperials."

All are puppets for Snoke.

"And the Supreme Leader."

I sniff with foxy haughtiness.

"He's too afraid."

"Of what?"

"Ghosts."

The Emperor.

"What about the skeletons?"

You know that the FO is stockpiling

weapons, ships, personnel,

and so is the New Republic.

The Galactic War continues.

"I'm just a botanist."

Shaper Adept too,

a rank I was given

as a consolation for

heartbreak.

"But you aren't blind."

Never again.

"My eyes were on my work."

"And Matt."

"Yes."

"What is he like?"

He has your brown eyes,

your near-black hair,

your hurt.

"Thoughtful, sweet,

loyal, enchanting."

"Enchanting? Not handsome?"

"Not conventionally.

He doesn't like his big

nose, lips, or ears,

but they are so kissable!"

I see her smiling,

nostalgia on the outside,

relief on the inside.

"Likewise with the twin?"

"Oh, yes…

Oh."

"Yes?"

"That reminds me, would you

happen to have any starblossoms

on you?"

"…..No."

"Damn, those are Matt's favorite!"

Trap, trap, trap!

"I could procure you some,

but I need your help."

"With what?"

"On New Alderaan, I live in a cottage

by the sea."

Han hasn't left yet.

"I love gingerbells, but I could never get them

to grow there."

Neither could your son.

"Quid pro quo."

"What?"

"You get me the starblossoms, and

I make sure that the gingerbells grow."

"It's a deal, and when can you start?"

"I can start tomorrow."

* * *

Ben?

Kylo?

Matt?

 _You're dreaming._

* * *

 **Author's Comments:** Here are the links-

Here is what Armitage's hair looks like. I thought about using Leia's hair from _Empire Strikes Back_ but it doesn't fit with Armitage. He's this free, wild thing, so I don't think he would like how controlled the braided hair bun would be. Also, I think I just added a layer of Oedipus complex to Ben/Kylo/Matt: a href=" . "Link/a

 _Legion_ started up again and I had one of my final classes in university on poetry, which the latter explains the style of this story. The former….

Next one-shot is planned to be about Kylo/Matt freaking the Seven Sith Hells out over Armitage being on New Alderaan. Keyword is _planned_.

I highly recommend those on go to AO3 because I can't seem to format this story properly on this site.


End file.
